


best on the block

by marishka



Series: Thieves & Beggars [6]
Category: B.A.P, Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marishka/pseuds/marishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”I don’t like this.”</p><p>Himchan stood leaned against the dresser, arms crossed over his chest and shoulders tense, looking every bit the unpleased he said he was.</p><p>“You never like it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	best on the block

**Author's Note:**

> More crime au, now featuring appearances by gang!Block B (in future chapters). I'll update the tags as I go.

"I don’t like this."

Himchan stood leaned against the dresser, arms crossed over his chest and shoulders tense, looking every bit the unpleased he said he was.

"You never like it." Yongguk replied in relative calm, eyes remaining fixed on his boot as he tightened the laces.

"With good reason, Bbang. And _you_ shouldn't like it either."

"I don't, but it's gonna happen." He replied with a sigh, sitting up straight and looking toward Himchan, still the picture of buzzing tension. "I'll be careful.." Yongguk offered with minimal hope that it would ease much of the other's discomfort.

"You'll be _dead._ " Himchan hissed in reply, eyes narrowed in annoyance that only shielded his deep-seated concern.

With another sigh, Yongguk stood, pulling on his jacket and tucking his handgun into the inner pocket after giving it a thorough check. It wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation—and it certainly wouldn't be the last—and Yongguk knew to let Himchan get the words out instead of trying to argue. Mostly.

"This isn't just another rookie gang meet up to be taken lightly, Bbang, these guys are _serious_. You know that."

"I do." Yongguk agreed, stashing an extra magazine in another pocket; it never hurt to be prepared.

"You know that. And yet you're still going."

"I am." He said with a slight nod, glancing back toward Himchan and his disapproving stare.

"Well, you're an idiot, then." Himchan huffed and shook his head, running a fidgety hand through his hair before settling it back across his chest. "Complete moron."

Yongguk smiled, warm and calm, and stepped closer to run his hands from Himchan's shoulders to his elbows, giving them a gentle squeeze to reassure. "I am. But you've got my back."

It's not much, but it's enough to ease a sigh out of Himchan and soften his stiff posture a fraction, and Yongguk counts it as a victory.

"You just like putting me under pressure." Yongguk grinned at that, giving Himchan's elbows another small squeeze before letting his hands drop.

"Would you rather be up front and personal like last time?" He offered, grin still lingering, and Himchan narrowed his eyes again.

" _No_. You know how well _that_ goes with them."

"I know. 'The Incident.' Or as I like to call it, that time you nearly got both of us killed over a bitch match with Jaehyo about interior design." With a solemn nod followed by another grin, Yongguk stepped away, turning to his desk to grab a knife out of one of the drawers and tuck it into the side of his boot.

"First of all, it wasn't a bitch match, it was a disagreement. And second, if you _liked_ his suggestion of decorating the walls with our brains, you were _more_ than welcome to step in and say so." Himchan huffed again, rolling his eyes when he saw Yongguk flash him another of those amused, gummy grins. "And I still don't like this."

"You never like it." Yongguk repeated with that same lingering grin, but a little softer at the edges, the kind of soft that was reserved only for Zelo and him. "It'll be quick, clean.. simple."

Himchan scoffed at that, throwing his hands up in frustration and nerves. "Oh yes, 'simple,' I'm sure. Because they're _all_ about making things simple and clean."

"They're not, but I am. And you trust me, right?"

Yongguk was doing it again, he was backing him into a corner and forcing his hand. Himchan hated that. But he hated it in a very loving sort of way, really.

"...Yes." He mumbled with no shortage of reluctance, like the admission offended him—which, in this case, it did.

"So _trust me_ to do this right."

"It's not you I'm worried about." It was, but it wasn't _all_ he was worried about. Dealing with Block B was never as simple as Yongguk tried to make it seem, and rarely did it end clean, and they both knew that.

But this meeting had to go down if they wanted to avoid even more trouble later down the road, and they both knew _that_ , too.

"If you're not careful, I'll kill you." Himchan added with an air of defeat, uncrossing his arms and moving forward at last to rest a palm against Yongguk's jacket, over the gun he'd stashed there earlier.

"You'll always have first dibs on my life."

They exchanged smiles and that was the end of it, with Yongguk slipping away and turning to leave, and Himchan following with lingering reluctance, leaving Daehyun in charge of keeping anyone else from following them.

Of course, Daehyun—and everyone else—had very different plans.


End file.
